elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Migs, Luna and Skylar
Migs, Luna, and Skylar are three jaquins (magical flying creatures) who support Elena as she learns how to rule her kingdom. Migs is portrayed by Chris Parnell, Luna is portrayed by Yvette Nicole Brown and Skylar is portrayed by Carlos Alazraqui. Background Personalities *'Migs:' The most calm and practical of the trio, he's the one who holds back the other two back from mischief. *'Luna:' The only female of the trio. She can loud and brazen, but can sometimes be quite motherly. *'Skylar:' Fun-loving and happy. He is the most excited about the kingdom's free life from the sorceress. Appearances ''Sofia the First'' Migs, Luna, and Skylar will appear in the upcoming Sofia the First special Elena and the Secret of Avalor. After Elena is freed from the Amulet of Avalor by Sofia, Elena rides on them back to Avalor to defeat Shuriki to free the kingdom and her family. ''Elena of Avalor'' In First Day of Rule they helped Elena and Naomi. Go to Mateo's house to look for information. On who stole the ships. Then after that they help Mateo,Elena and Naomi look for the ships. Then they help arrive for the corination of Elena In Finders Leapers they were again a sorce of transportation to get the dwende brothers back to their world. In Royal Retreat Skylar helps Elena free Marposas from King Hector. Their first major role is in "Flight of the Jaquins". They take Elena to the ceremony where Chief Zephyr picks the Navageera for this year. Skylar and Luna put feathers in the ball that Chief Zephyr uses to select this year's Navegeera but not Migs since he has already been the Navegerra. Luna tells Elena Migs was the best Navegerra ever and all his training based all their tests. Chief Zephyr pulls out Skylar's feather making him the Navegerra. Migs, Luna, and the rest of the Clan object to this on the grounds that Skylar is too immature, irresponsible, and inexperienced to be ready to be Navegerra. Elena defends Skylar and Chief Zephyr stands by the drawing. As Skylar sets out to pick up his trainees, Migs and Luna warn Skylar that being the Navegerra is serious as he will have young Jaquins under his care who have never been to Avalor before and won't have Migs to bail him out if he gets in trouble. Skylar assures him everything will be fine and flies off. Skylar arrives at the gateway and meets his Trainees: Ciela, Avion, and his little brother Nico. Nico gets the group stalled by constantly begging for one more game, for which Ciela and Avion take off for Avalor themselves. Elena, Migs, and Luna get worried and take off to find them only to discover that Skylar is at Pueblo De Oro. They ask him what he's doing with the Noblins to which Nico flies up and says their playing their games. Seeing him Migs states "Nico's here. Well, that explains it." and Luna explains that when Skylar and Nico get together it's playtime all the time. They quickly discover that Skylar's other trainees are missing and go looking for them. During the search, they find a mark that Luna identifies as the Mark of Troyo, an evil magical coyote seeking revenge on Valor's Jaquin Clan for banishing for tricking people into doing bad stuff so he could rule the jungle, and realize that Ciela and Avion went with him. Migs angrily turns to Skylar and tells him "You had one job! But typical Skylar! You start fooling around and now look what happened!" Skylar apologizes and tells him he didn't think this would happen, to which Migs tells him he never thinks at all and that that's the problem. Migs and Luna decide to follow the paw prints to rescue Ciela and Avion. Skylar offers to come along but Migs angrily rejects him and Elena scolds him for his part in this. Skylar acknowledges his mistake and goes off to help rescue his trainees. He gets there in time to see Troyo take his friends captive too. Working with Nico and the Noblins, Skylar defeats Troyo and rescues his friends and trainees. Everyone praises Skylar and they all fly home. All three, along with the trainees, make a return appearance in "Elena of Avalor: Realm of the Jaquins". During the trials for Nico and the other recruits under Mateo and Chief Zephyr, Nico fails the second test thanks to a secret intervention by Victor Delgado. Skylar has no choice but to take Nico back to Vallaestrella to face their father, King Verago, and report Nico's failure to become a Guardian of Avalor. When Elena follows them with Luna, and shortly after that, Mateo and Migs, Verago is happy to see Elena, but angry that they are in Vallaestrella, as humans are barred from the Jaquin homeworld because of a previous incident regarding a human. However, when word comes that a forest sprite named Marimonda has been released from her imprisonment, Migs goes with Verago to set a trap, only for it to be ruined by Elena when she arrives with Skylar, thinking Migs was in trouble. Trying to make amends, Elena and Skylar set another trap for Marimonda at the portal to Avalor, only for that trap to fail thanks to Victor and Carla revealing themselves to Elena, wanting revenge on her for the events regarding the crown jewels. As Verago chews out Elena for condemning Avalor to becoming Marimonda's paradise, Skylar finally stands up to his father and tells him off for blaming Elena for Avalor's fate. Impressed with Skylar finally taking charge for once and standing up to him, Verago makes amends with Elena, and together, they travel back to Avalor to stop Marimonda. While Nico keeps Marimonda busy, Skylar and Elena set their trap, fooling Marimonda into thinking she's won as she sets foot on the front steps of the Royal Palace, only to reveal that it was an illusion Elena created, and Marimonda set foot in a jar that would contain and imprison her once more. With Marimonda subdued, Elena returns her to Quita Moz in Vallaestrella, only to then be warned of a coming darkness that she must overcome if she is to ever become Queen of Avalor. Back at King Verago's, Nico is promoted to full Guardian status, and Verago tells his sons that their mother would be proud of them. However, while Elena and Mateo celebrate with Migs, Luna, Skylar, and the other Jaquins, the darkness Elena must face is revealed to be Shuriki, seeking revenge on Elena for her previous defeat, and aided by the Delgados, who also want revenge on Elena for their own previous defeats by her. In "The Jewel Of Maru", Skylar and Luna arrive at the grave of King Raul and Queen Lucia to report to Elena and Mateo that some of the Jaquin scouts have spotted Victor and Carla heading for the abandoned capital of Tepet Muul, of the Kingdom of Maru. They take Elena and Mateo there, but Luna is nervous with entering the temple due to rumors of it being haunted by ghosts. However, upon hearing Elena and Mateo in trouble, especially after the Delgados make their escape with the Jewel of Maru, Luna overcomes her fear to try and help Elena and Mateo, but gets stuck in the doorway. After she's freed, she and Skylar take Elena and Mateo to pursue the Delgados, managing to retrieve both Mateo's tamberitia that Victor stole from him, and the Jewel of Maru, forcing the Delgados to escape empty-handed, while Elena returns the Jewel to seal away permanently. Afterwards, Skylar and Luna take Elena and Mateo back to Avalor so Elena can make one last visit to her parents' grave, hoping to see them again at next year's Dia de los Muertos. In "Three Jaquins and a Princess", Migs has mated with a female Jaquin named Dulce, who is eagerly expecting the birth of their first children. When Dulce lays three eggs that will hatch into their first children, Dulce leaves to retrieve the only thing that Jaquin babies will eat, Anoki Berries. However, the eggs soon hatch, and Migs leaves to help his mate with finding Anoki Berries for their new children. Luna and Skylar soon arrive to discover the eggs have already hatched, and set off to try and find Anoki Berries themselves. They return before Migs and Dulce do, and after discovering that one of the babies became humongous thanks to Mateo's Enlarging Potion, they work with Mateo, Elena, and a repentant Isabel, as she tried to look after the babies for Migs and Dulce, to feed the babies and return the enlarged one back to normal size. When Migs and Dulce return later and find their babies have hatched, and together with Isabel, they give them the names of Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella, and allow Isabel to play with them later on. Trivia *Their species, a jaquin, is a cross between a jaguar and a macaw, which are both indigenous animals to Latin America. *They are a source of transportation in the whole series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Jaquins Category:Animals Category:Non-Human